


It's All Going To Be Okay

by HK44



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Queerplatonic Relationships, Short One Shot, The Marauders - Freeform, bros just being bros, maruaders era, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus smiled, squeezing Peter’s arm. “Everything’s going to be okay.”</p><p>Or</p><p>In which Peter has a nightmare and his friends reassure him that everything's fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Going To Be Okay

It was late when he woke up, gasping. It was late and there were salty tears dripping down his cheeks and it was late and dark and his heart was going a mile per hour.

He couldn’t breathe.

Gripping the sheets, he heaved heavy sobs and tried his best to quiet them, stifle them. Keep the other boys in the room, snoring peacefully, from waking up.

Something stuck in his chest and he pulled his legs to his chest, buried his face in his thighs, letting out a breathy moan of panic. His fingers dug deeper into the sheets. His toes curled and he choked.

A hand dragged through his hair and he flinched.

“Peter?” James whispered, dark skin nearly impossible to see in the low light. His wandtip alighted and he leaned closer. “Pete, you okay?” The bed gave way, creaking slightly. “Peter, what happened?”

He sniffled, pulling his face out of his thighs and letting his legs drop. “M’fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He hiccuped a small sob. “I’m okay.” He pretended his voice didn’t break as he rolled over and tucked himself into a ball. “It was just a dream.”

Dream or not, his friends were still bloodied and dead in front of him. Dream or not, that would be an image he’d have a hard time getting out of his head. Dream or not, it still hurt.

He heard James pull back, the curtain sliding shut. He took a deep breath and tried to ease positive thoughts into his head. Mary’s face. A dog. Sirius drunk and laughing. James drunk and laughing. Remus squinting at both of them in confusion. Lily smiling. A rabbit. A cat. That time that big Hufflepuff girl got all squeamish asking him out. A bird.

James dead.

Sirius dead.

Remus dead.

He shook and dug his nails into his palms to keep from crying again.

The curtain drew back and Sirius threw himself on top of Peter. “Wormie,” Sirius muttered as he sat up, pulling Peter into his chest and patting his back. “Good Wormie. Let it out.”

“Wha-”

“Shush. Tears and mumbled sobbing only,” Sirius said, stroking a hand through Peter’s hair. A silence slipped by and Peter could hear James trying to shake Remus awake, voice almost silent to keep Frank from stirring. “What was it about?”

“S’nothing,” Peter mumbled. “Just a dream.”

“About?” Sirius urged.

Peter sniffled, tears threatening to fall again. “I don- I- It- You-” He gripped Sirius’s arms, gasping, “ _Please don’t die._ ”

“Not planning on it, Wormie,” Sirius assured. His arms tightened. “Not any time soon anyway.”

“Peter,” Remus mumbled behind him and his face dropped into the crevice between Peter’s neck and shoulder. “Deep breaths, Peter. Steady.”

Peter just cried into Sirius’s chest, feeling James heave himself onto the bed. Remus rubbed his back soothingly, voice hoarse and quiet as he whispered. Sirius kept stroking a hand through his hair, murmuring something in Chinese softly every so often.

Eventually the tears stopped coming and he hiccuped a quiet gasp before pulling back and rubbing his face. Merlin, he must’ve looked a mess. He blinked rapidly and relaxed.

“Okay. You can-” he inhaled sharply. “You can go now.”

And they did, piling off the bed in a rapid manner that made his heart plummet into his stomach.

He sniffled and rubbed his sleeve over his face again, reaching out blindly to snag some tissues off the bedside dresser and blow his nose. He let out a shaky breath, threw his tissues away and flopped over, staring up at the ceiling with existential dread.

James dead. Sirius dead. Remus dead. Bloody and all dead.

He gripped his sheet and squeezed his eyes shut.

“What are you doing?” James asked, yanking the curtain across, a pillow hugged to his chest. “Move over.”

Peter blinked. “What?”

Sirius rolled in beside him and tugged Peter up onto his bare chest. “Wormie,” he mumbled, tucking his pillow under his head and squeezing Peter closer as he rolled over.

James snorted. “Merlin, Padfoot. Do you always have to take up the most space?”

“My Petie,” Sirius hummed into Peter’s face.

“I think you’re suffocating him,” Remus advised, pushing Sirius over as he piled in beside James. He wiggled his hand in between Sirius and Peter’s chests and pushed them apart slightly. Not that it did much good. The moment his hand was gone, Sirus had Peter pulled back into a death grip snuggle.

“Lost cause, Moony,” James whispered. “Our Wormtail’s a goner.”

Remus snorted and flicked Sirius’s nose. “Well, dog’s are very possessive of their owners,” he teased.

“Wonder how you’d know something about that, eh, Remus?” Sirius grumbled, cracking one eye open and flicking him back.

Remus huffed. “Same as you, Padfoot.”

James snorted and heaved himself over Remus’s side to press a firm kiss to Peter’s cheek. “Sweet dreams, Peter.”

“Mmm,” he hummed, already contentedly nodding off. “Swedrems, Jimes.”

“Jimes. I’m definitely calling you that now, mate,” Sirius laughed.

“Bugger off,” James huffed, wheedling his arms around Remus’s waist to grip at Peter’s.

Sirus huffed another laugh, pressing happy kisses to Peter’s face. Remus hummed pleasantly behind him. Just before they all drifted off, Remus tucked his mouth close to Peter’s ear and whispered, “Don’t worry, Peter. We’re all going to be okay.” He gave a soft nip at Peter’s ear and Peter shivered. Remus smiled, squeezing Peter’s arm. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they all died.  
> But, yeah, general headcanon that James is Indian and Sirius is half-Chinese. Also that the boys all platonically loved each other and probably made out every day starting from their third year.


End file.
